Jump Beat Precure!
by AnimeBae
Summary: Take on this new "series" of Precure, while the girls take a new enemy. Prince Kage of darkness is out and about stirring up new trouble almost everyday, will these girls rid the world of Darkzoids or will they fail to darkness itself? I'm bad at summaries enjoy! Also, when a new cure is introduced the cover image will change to that Cure!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretty Cure (Precure) franchise, just this story.**

* * *

Yui was walking down the street, holding hands with her boyfriend Micky when a huge monster appeared in their path. It had to be at least 15-feet tall and it was shaped like a clock with arms and legs. "Tick Tock seemed to be the only thing it could say. Well at least until it spotted the couple. "I'm late for my date!" it wailed.

'Okay, How can a clock be late for a date?' Yui thought. The monster then grabbed Micky. "I guess since I can't have one, I'll take yours instead!"

"Oh no you will not!" Yui said brashly as she marched angrily up to the monster. "you will put him down, now!" she yelled, pointing her finger to the ground.

"Yui, I'm fine." Micky said, struggling to break free from the monster's grip. "Run for yourself!" He tried to smile at her, apparently trying to look brave.

Yui watched, Micky unamused at his demand. "I'm not leaving you to your death! That thing," she said pointing at the clocking, "is going to let you go!" she finessed crossing her arms.

"Y'know, you're too pretty to be hanging out with a guy like him anyway." said a voice behind her. "You should go out with me instead." The owner of the voice walked in front of her and pulled Yui closer to him.

In Yui's opinion, nobody could be cuter or nicer than Micky, but even she had to admit this other guy was pretty cute. He was only a few inches taller than she was. His eyes were a deep mossy green and his silver-ish hair was spiked up a bit, to make it look kind of messy.

"My name is Kage." He smirked and snapped his fingers. Yui heard Micky cry out in pain and broke her gaze from Kage to see the monster was now holding him tighter.

"Let him go!" she yelled, pushing Kage away form her.

Kage frowned slightly. "Then I'll bring you only unhappiness to your life by killing him." He snapped again and Micky screamed.

Yui felt tears brimming her eyes before she saw that her favorite charm on her bracelet was glowing, the quarter note charm. She felt the urge to tap and did so as she was surround by a bright light. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them only was she felt that the light was no longer shining. "A beating heart brings love and a steady beat! Cure Pop!" She shouted suddenly knowing the words came from her heart.

She looked down, realizing that her clothes had changed. She was wearing a white shirt with a green bow on it. The skirt she was wearing was the same shade of green as her bow with gold trimming. She had on white tights that had little golden stars covering them and green lace up heels. Her hair was also longer, now a light shade of pink in two long ponytails. Each ponytail had a white bow keeping them up.

The clock monster looked at her in surprise. It let go of Micky. Yui ran to catch him, so he wouldn't get hurt. She set him down next to a tree out of the way, knowing she was probably going to have to fight the monster.

"Great, it's Pretty Cure" Kage sneered. "Not that it matters, you're a new Cure, you won't know how to purify the Darkzoid anyway.

"It doesn't mater" Yui turned to look at Kage, "that thing hurt someone I dearly care about and I will stop it from hurting anyone else!"

Kage snapped. "if that's how you feel then this Darkzoid will just have to destroy you!" The clock Darkzoid then began to attack Yui, or Cure Pop. "Tick-Tock!" It repeated over and over again as it tried to hit her, but she kept moving out of the way.

The Darkzoid began to get annoyed. It began to move the hands (Y'know clock hands) on its face around in a circle creating a horizontal tornado. Cure Pop was thrown back. She closed her eyes bracing herself for another attack. The only thing that came to her was an attack to purify the Darkzoid. "Quarter Power Punch!" A green blast erupted form her fist and hit the Darkzoid. It slowly disappeared and Cure Pop did as well, once again becoming Yui.

Kage frowned. "Hmph, to think a newbie could defeat such a strong Darkzoid. I'll be back, "Cure Pop". He said before walking off, seeming to disappear in the shadows. Yui noticed a tiny shard fall to the ground. She picked it up and looked around. Further down the street she could see a girl slumped on the ground.

Yui ran over to her and saw the shard would fit perfectly in the little space above her heart. She placed it there and the girl began to shift restlessly as if waking up. Yui sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're ok, I saw you laying there and I was worried you been hurt." she said quickly deciding to hide the truth from the girl.

The girl looked at Yui ,nodding slightly before glancing at her watch. She stood up quickly muttering something about being late and began to run off. "Thanks for staying with me!" she called to Yui waving. Yui smiled and waved back before walking over to Micky.

She shook his shoulder."Hey, get up!" Micky looked at her. Yui rolled her eyes before helping him up. "You fell asleep, so I guess we have to move our date to another day."

Micky nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, sorry. I'll see at school tomorrow then." He kissed her forehead gently. Yui smiled. 'I just hope he doesn't remember anything.'

* * *

**Yay! I was pretty much forced to write this. Oh well I wrote it and I hope its good. I'm not sure if it's good enough to continue on though so tell me. **

**Don't forget to review. Criticism is good for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Precure Franchise! I just own this story!**

* * *

Lizzie and Tammie looked at the big school they would be attending. Grasping each others hand, they walked into the school building.

This school was huge. There had to be at least seven buildings. The two girls looked around lost. Just then a girl walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Yui! I'm the student council vice president. The president is out sick today, so if you need anything come to me." she said.

Tammie and Lizzie looked at the girl. "Ok...could you help us find our way around? This school is huge, and we don't even know where our homeroom is." they said together.

Yui watched the two girls. "Yeah sure!" she said looking down at a piece of paper she had been holding. "Cool, you girls are in my class! It's this way. I should've brought a map. Anyway, so basically the school schedule goes by class, except for gym and extracurricular. When the boys have gym, we have extracurricular and same goes for the other way around." Yui stopped in front of a door. "And this is our classroom. I'll go find our teacher and tell him your here. You can introduce yourselves to the rest of the class now if you want." she said before turning and running down the hallway, waving at the two.

"I don't think she took a breath during that whole explanation." Lizzie said. Tammie just shook her head before they walked into the classroom together. Upon walking in, the whole room seemed to stop and stare at them. "Um, hi, I'm Lizzie and this is my sister Tammie. We're twins..." Lizzie said. Tammie waved.

The two girls stood in place for a while before glancing at one another. Shrugging they took two seats at the back of the classroom, hoping that everyone would stop watching them.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you." said the boy sitting in front of Tammie. "By the way, I'm Tai"

Lizzie eyed the boy. "Nice to meet you _Tai. _And why not?"

"That's Roku's seat. In fact if I were you I'd try to avoid him at all times. He hates new students." At that the door slammed opened and a new boy, presumably Roku, walked into the room and over to the twins.

"That's my seat newbie. Move." Roku said.

Tammie looked over at Lizzie looking rather scared. "You can't make her move. Besides, what position are you in to tell anyone to do anything?" Lizzie glared at him.

Tai immediately took in the scene unfolding before him and went to get some help. Neither Roku, nor Lizzie seemed to notice. "I can make her move, it's my seat. If she doesn't move, then I'm going to have to teach her a lesson."

"Roku Fukuharu! Stop picking on the new kids. Instead of telling her to move why don't you ask her. You know we don't bully in this school. You are going to be receiving yet another detention this afternoon!"

Lizzie looked over to find Yui with her hands on her hips watching Roku. "Lizzie, since your new here and you don't know the rules just yet, you get off with a warning, as we try to keep fighting down to a minimum level."Yui continued.

"Sorry" Lizzie said. "I didn't mean to cause any touble, we can move seats."

Tammie watched her sister. She shook her head sighing quietly before grabbing Lizzie's hand and gently pulled her to the other side of the room and sat there instead.

* * *

**(Yay! It's after school!)**

Tammie tried to listen as Yui went on and on about random facts that came to her head. She never seemed to stop, and since the fight that morning she seemed to have taken a liking to her and her sister. Tammie glanced over and Lizzie, who was giggling at something Yui had said. She smiled to, so it seemed like she was paying attention.

"Tammie! You're not paying attention at all!" Yui whined. Tammie looked at Yui apologetically. "I was trying to tell you about Roku's face when he was given his detention assignment. He has to wash all the boards in the school for the next week!" Yui giggled. "Oh by the way, don't you ever say anything? It seems like unless your talking together, Lizzie just speaks for you."

Tammie blushed and shook her head looking down. "She's kinda shy. It's more of a long story." Lizzie answered for her.

Just then the three girls felt the ground shake. "An earthquake?" Yui and Lizzie said together, before all the girls ducked down. The shaking grew closer to them and the girls stood up, hearing coughing. A huge chalkboard eraser came out of the school gates.

Lizzie and Tammie looked at it, eyes wide. Yui turned to them. "Go hide, I can take care of this." She told them. The two looked at her like she was crazy. "I know, I'm crazy just go!" she said as she pushed them behind a tree.

Yui then tapped her charm. "A beating heart brings love and a steady beat! Cure Pop!" Tammie and Lizzie peeked out from the tree and watched as Yui/Cure Pop tried to attack the monster over and over. To them, it looked like with every try, she was getting aggravated and tired.

Yui was getting tired. She had been dodged the eraser's puffs of chalk dist and punches for at least five minutes, and she hadn't been able to hit him but one time. "Quarter Power Punch!" she cried out, hoping that the blast would hit the monster and she could finish the fight. But her attack missed and she was on the verge of passing out. She wobbled slightly before starting to fall. Just as Yui was about to hit the ground, two sets of hands grabbed her.

"Are you ok?" Lizzie asked her. Yui looked at the two girls and nodded. "Good, we were getting worried." Tammie helped Yui sit down and looked at her sister.

"What do we do now?" Tammie asked quietly. Yui looked at her in shock, seeing as the only other time she had spoken was when her sister had as well.

Lizzie shook her head. "I don't know..." She looked very worried.

"It seems you girls are troubled!" The three heard a male voice call out. "What happened to your charismatic spunk from last time Cure Pop?" Yui widened her eyes. It was that boy Kage from before. She looked down in shame.

Lizzie stood and faced Kage, since he had appeared out of the shadows. "I don't know who you are, but your going to leave us alone. A-and take that monster with you!" she said, trying to put on a brave face for Tammie's sake.

Kage laughed. "You can't fool me. Your even more terrified than the other two." He laughed again watching Lizzie sigh. "It's too bad you can't beat the Darkzoid for her."

Tammie stood beside her sister. "L-Leave her alone!" She then ran up to Kage and tried to hit him. He smirked and threw her back. Tammie rolled to a stop and Lizzie's feet.

"Tammie!" Yui and Lizzie cried out. Tammie stood up and held her arm gently. She was crying.

Lizzie hugged her sister. She was shaking slightly.

"No one gets to lay a hand on my sister!"Lizzie yelled at Kage. A bright pink light suddenly surrounded the two.

"Two quarters make a half and two halves make a whole!" both girls cried out. The light died down and the two girls stood there, dressed almost like Yui was. "Cure Hope!" Lizzie cried.

Lizzie was wearing an outfit generally similar to Yui's and her hair was cut short. The only main difference was that her out fit was hot pink and she had bow on her shoes.

"And Cure Faith!" Tammie yelled. Her outfit was purple instead of hot pink or lime-ish green, it was a deep purple color. Her hair was the same color as her sisters, a faded red-ish color, but it was a lot longer. She had a star clip in her hair and on her shoes.

Kage looked slightly surprised. "Twin precures?" he mused. "Darkzoid, take away their happiness, their friend!" he shouted, pointing at Yui, who clothes had gone back to normal.

Yui looked more than afraid. She tapped her charm again to find that it didn't work. The Darkzoid started punching at her. Cure Faith/Tammie blocked its attacks while Cure Hope/Lizzie kicked at its back. The Darkzoid turned to face Cure Hope and punched her. She just barely had time to doge its attack.

After a while of going back and forth, the Darkzoid started to look tired. "Now!" shouted Yui, crossing her fingers, hoping the two understood what she meant.

The two girls seemed to understand as they nodded at each other and held hands. In the air, with the hands that weren't holding the others, they traced a half note which met in the middle. "Half-Note Blaze!" they shouted as the half note caught on fire and flew toward the Darkzoid.

The blazing note hit the Darkzoid and it disappeared. Once it did, the girls became their "normal" selves once again. "What was that?!" Lizzie yelled looking towards Yui. Tammie just looked a little disappointed.

"I don't know, but I think we have to fight those monsters anytime they appear." Yui said, not sure how to explain at all. "I fought one of those things the other day, but it was a clock."

"Oh...well, I guess we can help you. I just hope it doesn't happen to often." Lizzie said. "Right Tammie?" She turned to look at her sister, but she wasn't listening to Yui and Lizzie's conversation. She was focused on the boy, floating in the air.

"...and after we find it, we will destroy the world and put it in utter chaos!" Kage said angrily. He then turned and walked into the shadows.

A bright light caught Tammie's eyes. She picked it up. "What's this?" She looked toward Yui, hoping she knew.

"Hey! That's a shard thingy! I bet there's someone around here with a hole in their chest about that size!" Yui said excitedly.

Tammie opened her eyes wide. "Are they dying?" Lizzie asked beginning to search around.

"No no no!" Yui said shaking her head quickly. "It's more like they're asleep" Yui remembered the girl from a few days ago. Looking at the sky she bit her lip gently. "Um, I have to get home soon, do you think you could find who that shard belongs to and get home on your own?" Lizzie and Tammie nodded and watched as Yui hurried home.

* * *

**I decided I'm going to stop the story here for today. Its been like two weeks since I published and I'm really sorry for readers who looking forward to it. I'm desperately hoping you like, because while this started off as a forced project, I really enjoy writing it. **

**Enjoy this cliffhanger and I'm betting everyone knows who the shard belongs to. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for the story, tell me. Precure is hard to write for, what with coming up with names and cure names and trying not to take one from other people. (I will admit that I did kinda steal Cure Hope and Faith. Just kinda though, I didn't realize that I had stolen the names before I was trolling a fan based page.) This is also the longest chapter I've ever written...Like ever! :)**

**Don't forget to review! I don't care if it's good or bad, either is good for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't the Precure franchise, just this story!**

* * *

"So, I guess we should find who this shard belongs to.." Lizzie said looking at the small glass-like object in Tammie's hand. Tammie nodded. "Should we split up, or go together?"

"I think we should split up, we can met here if you find who it belongs to. Just call me." Tammie said, holding up her phone.

Lizzie smiled. "I'll go this way and you go the other, 'kay?" With that she started walking in the direction she said she would. 'I wonder who that shard belongs to anyway. And what happened earlier, what with our transforming. Yui said that she had transformed once before as well. I'll ask her tomorrow.' Lizzie shook her head. I'm not even looking. She glanced at the time on her phone. "Oh no its getting late (6:00) We should have been home a while ago. Mom's gonna be looking for us." Lizzie turned and started walking towards the meeting place.

* * *

Tammie looked around the school building. It was creepy in the dark, and even more so because she was alone. Tammie noticed a light coming from an open door, she looked inside.

At first glance, it didn't look like anyone was inside, but as Tammie turned to leave she saw a boy leaned against the chalkboard. 'It must be Roku!' She walked to him.

"Umm...Roku?" she asked trying to push the fear out of her voice. When he didn't respond, Tammie noticed the small hole above his heart on his chest. 'Oh, this must be his shard!' She gently laid him on the floor, just in case he fell when she placed the shard in his chest. When she did, she was watching his expression.

Roku's eyes moved restlessly before he opened them. He started to sit up, only to hit Tammie's forehead. "Ow! Watch what your doing!" he yelled at her. When he saw it was Tammie he sneered at her. "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off parading in your glory?"

Tammie looked at him confused, her hand on her forehead where he had bumped into her. "Why would I be?" she asked quietly.

Roku blushed. "I-I don't know...' he shifted nervously. He hadn't taken into account that she was really cute the first time he saw her. "So, what are you doing here?"

Tammie looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to interrupt your work! I just noticed the light on when I was walking down the hall. I got a little lost." she said, easily covering up that she had been looking for him. Well, unknowingly, but still.

He watched her face. She really was lost. "Well, what about your sister. She's around here somewhere right?" Tammie shook her head, a few strands of hair falling in her face.

"I don't know. I've been lost for a while now." She glanced up at him nervously. "D-Do you think you could help me get home form here?"

Roku looked slightly taken aback. 'Why would she ask me? I was mean to her earlier.' He nodded, "I guess I could, but you have to help wash the chalkboards until my detention is over as payback."

Tammie nodded smiling slightly. He was nicer than she thought. He must just be lonely. "Thank you!"

* * *

Lizzie sighed. She glanced at her watch. "Where is she? I knew splitting up would be a bad idea." She noticed her bag glowing and pulled out her phone. There was a text message from Tammie.

'I'll be a little late coming home if you want to go on ahead of me.' Lizzie shook her head.

"That girl, I hope she remembers the way home." She said quietly as she started walking. After walking for a while, she looked around her. "I hope I remember how to get home."

The sky got darker and filled with clouds. Lizzie was about to turn a corner when it started to rain. She looked around the area and saw a bus stop with a roof over top. She ran and stood there hoping the rain would stop so she could find her way home.

It wasn't long before she heard a few loud obnoxious voices through the rain. She glanced over to the corner she had turned and saw a few boys wearing the same school uniform for the boys of her school. And they had umbrellas. 'Maybe they'll help me find my way home.' Lizzie thought somberly.

She watched quietly as they passed her. "H-Hey!" she called out to them, before they got to far away to hear her. The boys turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" said one of them. He looked her over noting how wet she looked. She seemed like she was shivering too. "You need an umbrella?" he asked walking over to her. She nodded, not meeting his eye. "Come on then, I'll walk you home."

She stepped out in the rain as he put his umbrella over her head. There, now you wont get wet." he said. "Oh, what's your name?" He asked her waving the other boys on. He ignored their snickers and kissy sounds.

"My name's Lizzie.." she said shyly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Daichi!" he replied grinning. "Captain of the soccer team!"

Lizzie looked at him. "Really? You don't seem like you'd play."

Daichi pouted. "Man, I was hoping to impress girls by playing soccer."

Lizzie laughed. "Well, I'm sure you do, to some extent." She looked around the area. "Do you know where we are?"

Daichi glanced around. He shook his head. "Sorry, not in the dark. I'm guessing you don't know how to find your way home either then?" Lizzie shook her head. He sighed. "Let's walk around until we see something familar then."

* * *

Roku and Tammie stopped in front of her house. "Thank you Roku. And I'm sorry you got detention." Tammie looked down.

Roku smiled. "It's ok, I deserved it anyway. Anyways, you better go in before you get sick." Tammie nodded and headed inside. Roku watched her walk inside and stood in the rain outside the house for a minute and began turning around when Tammie ran back outside crying.

"What's wrong?" Roku asked her.

"Lizzie's not home yet. She might have gotten lost or hurt herself." Tammie said, her voice cracking.

Roku saw that she was really worried about her sister, and it was get darker and colder by the minute. He didn't want to help Tammie, but she looked so heartbroken and sad, he couldn't help but say, "I'll see if I can find her for you. You shouldn't be out this late at night anyway."

Tammie looked at Roku. She went back inside for a minute before coming out with an umbrella and a slip of paper. "Here," she said shoving the items into his hands. "call me on either one of those numbers if you find her." Roku nodded and ran off in search for Lizzie.

* * *

**Okay yeah, so I know this chapter had like nothing about being a pretty cure in it, but I was bored...like really bored. I've had writer's block, plus yesterday was my birthday! :) **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because it's super hard to write for! AS always, Criticism is allowed. I need it, desperately. Thanks. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Precure Franchise, just this story!**

* * *

Roku ran shoving the paper in his pocket and holding the umbrella that Tammie had given him. "Lizzie!" he called out, hoping for a response but not getting one. He had run around the whole area around the school and the route he took home. It wasn't until he ran into a couple that he stopped, because he had fallen.

"Ow!" the girl said. "Watch where your going idiot!"

Roku looked up at the girl. "Lizzie?"

"Roku?" Lizzie glared at him. "Your a huge jerk you know? Who tells a girl to move like he's the boss anyway. You made Tammie cry you know? Plus she's probably home by now wondering where I am, but I can't get home because I'm freaking lost!" She stood up and kicked the person closest to her, Daichi.

"Ow, what was that for!" He said grabbing his shin and bouncing around in pain. Daichi put his foot back on the ground and glared at Roku. "And what's this about you telling a girl to move, that's rude you should no better than that."

Roku paled and looked down embarrassed. If there was something he didn't like more than someone sitting in his seat or someone he didn't know, it was getting chewed out by his older brother. "She was sitting in my seat..."

"You still shouldn't have done it" Daichi helped his younger brother up. He turned to Lizzie. "And sorry for that weird exchange you just saw."

Lizzie stared at the two for a couple of minutes, picked up the umbrella that Roku had dropped when he ran into her and walked the direction he had come from. "Its ok, I'm just gonna go home and laugh about it anyways." She giggled trying not to let them hear her.

Roku watched her walk away and began to chase after her. "Hey wait, Tammie told me to get you home. You were right she's really worried about you, thinking you got kidnapped or something, which with him around might be a possiblity."

Lizzie looked at Roku, noting how similar the too looked. "He's too nice to do something like that, it's you who would kidnap someone. Look, just help me get home and leave us alone, kay?"

Roku nodded and started walking backwards watching his brother follow them through the streets. He rolled his eyes and turned back around leading Lizzie home.

"We're here, I can't believe you can't find your own way home." Roku said. He looked further down the street and saw his brother. "And apparently neither can my stupid brother. See you at school Ditzy. "

"I'm not ditzy!" Lizzie yelled at him as he walked away then stormed inside her house and up to the room she shard with Tammie.

"Your home!" Tammie cried as she tackle hugged her sister to the ground. "I thought soemthing awful had happened, oh, and Yui called, she wanted to know wheter we had gotten home safely." Seeing the look on her sisters face, she quickly added, "I told her we were both here and ok..."

Lizzie laughed. "Ok and thanks for worrying about me, I got lost. Roku's older brother Daichi helped me for a while before Roku literally ran into me." She rolled her eyes. "Now Tammie, could you please get off me?"

Tammie was quick to get off her sister and help her up and inside the house.

* * *

(Time skip brought to you by the little girl who forced me to write this story! XD)

Yui, Lizzie, and Tammie were all sitting in class minding their own business when Roku walked over and sat down beside Tammie. "Hey." he said quietly. Yui eyed him warily before getting up and leaving the room.

Lizzie followed her as to give the two some time to talk. "If you're here to say sorry, you don't have to. I already forgave you." Tammie said smiling. "We can be friends okay?"

Roku nodded and they kinda sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, until Lizzie and Yui came back into the room and classes started.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaya stood in front of the school building which she would be spying on the three precure girls as her brother had told her. She didn't really want to but that's just how life rolls she supposed. She walked around look for class 2-B.

She watched students walk into the room, but she just stood outside the room. Hopefully no one would really notice her and she could do what her father and brother asked in peace. Truth was, she hated being "evil". She hated causing destruction, unhappiness, madness, and darkness.

The teacher called her into the classroom and had her introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Kaya Ukimari." She went to the only empty seat she saw. Beside Yui. One of the girls she was supposed to be spying on. Next to Yui were the twins, Tammie and Lizzie, her brother had told her about.

"Hi, I'm Yui! I'm the vice president! You can just call me Yui! You look strangly familiar, y'know?" Yui turned to Kaya, speaking in just one big breath. "Have we met before?"

Kaya immediately shook her head. "I've been told I look like my older brother." Kaya said. She turned to the front of the room, only to see that the teacher had left. How was she supposed to learn anything this way?

"Hey, new girl! Do you want to join us for lunch?" Lizzie asked Kaya. Was it really lunch time already? Looking at the clock she confirmed it was, but it seemed like she's only been here for maybe twenty minutes.

"Oh, um, sure." She need to gather information on them anyways, so why not try becoming their friend. Then her phone started ringing. "Can you give me a sec? I think it's important."

"You're not really supposed to have a phone, but I'll let it slide this time because you're new!" Yui said. "We'll be on the roof when you finish!" Yui said as she quickly followed the twins to the roof."

Kaya stepped into the bathroom to answer her phone. "Hai, nii-chan?" she asked.

"You should take any and every opportunity you have to eliminate those stupid Precure girls! use the elimate of surprise They'll never know it's you." He brother told her.

'Yeah, okay whatever, are you sure? They seem like nice girls.." Kaya said, knowing what her brother would say next.

"Are you going soft Kaya, Your the Princess of Darknees, You don't have time to be going soft on us!" He shouted at her as she help the phone away from her ear.

"Yeah okay I understand. I'll make sure to use the elimate of surprise." She said sarcastically rollig her eyes.

"I know you rolled your eyes. And Don't worry I'll be coming to check on you to make sure you actually doing what you said." Kage said hanging up on her.

'Rude much?' Kaya thougth as she put her phone on silent and headed up to the roof, going the long way, out of the school building. 'I don't really want to hurt them." Kaya sighed.

* * *

**And totally ending the chapter here! i'm not sure if people actualyl like this or not...I'm gonna say no, but I have to update once in a while. You don't understand how powerful of a yell and temper my little sister has.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wonder where Kaya went?" Yui said, talking with a mouthful of food.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full of food Yui." Lizzie said. Yui nodded and started to say something else, mouth still full, and she started couching.

"Here." Tammie said softly giving Yui a bottle of water. The girl, took the bottle and started gulping down the water.

"What were you going to say?" Lizzie asked. Yui pointed to the door by the roof, which was slightly opened.

"I thought that I had seen Kaya, but it must have been someone else. Sorry." Yui said as the sky turned dark and it started raining on them.

The girls had begun to clean up their small lunch time mess so they wouldn't get too wet when A girl with a blue and purple outfit landed on the roof. She seemed to be smiling, but the smile quickly faded and changed into a frown.

"It's wet and cold. Why?" The girl asked. Then she seemed to notice the three girls standing there. "I bet you're the cause of this mess aren't you?" She walked over to them. "Make it stop, it's hurting me." Then she disappeared.

* * *

Kaya watched the whole thing from behind the door. Who was this other person? Did Kage send her? She hoped not. She desperately needed to find someone with mixed feelings, before Kage got to her. Maybe someone about to confess? It was just her luck, there was a boy and girl just down the hall. It was obvious the girl had budding feelings for the boy, and she could use them.

* * *

Yui felt a chill run down her back, when she looked over at her friends, they looked like they'd seen a ghost. "Hey, something's wrong." The two nodded and the all looked around, not seeing anything, until Tammie got hit by something.

Lizzie immediatly dropped down by her sisters side to see if she was hurt. "Girls we need to transform!" Yui told them, tapping the charm on her bracelet herself. Light engulfed her, and she transformed into Cure Pop. "A beating heart brings love and a steady beat! Cure Pop!" she said.

The twins stood up. "Yui, we don't know how to transform, we don't have-" Lizzie started.

"Yes we do." Tammie said, holding up her necklace, where she had a sister charm, half of a half-note. (Lol.)

Lizzie smiled, holding up her own. They attached the two charm halves together, and the bright pink light surrounded them again.

"Two quarters make a half and two halves make a whole!" The two girls shouted. "Cure Hope!"

"And Cure Faith!" The light faded, and the two girls saw Yui already in the midst of a fight. They were going to join in, but another Darkzoid appered in front of them.

* * *

Kage watched the three girls fight he was floating slightly above a tree nearby. A few minutes later he was joined by his sister.

"They're having a bit of trouble aren't they?" Kaya asked. "That means I did better than you a you have no reason to stay."

"They might be having trouble now," Kage started as a light shone and one of the two darkzoids were defeated, "But they won't be for long." He finshed as the other was taken care of.

"Kage, I know you're around here somewhere! Come down and face us!" Cure Pop cried out.

* * *

**I hate ending a chapter somewhere where it won't make much sense, but I had to for the sake of the next chapter...ish.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Shall we greet them little sister?" Kage asked Kaya, who simply shook her head.

"You can, I want to try and gain their trust more first." Kaya said softly, floating higher up so she wouldn't get noticed.

"Tch, whatever, Kage said, making his appearance known. "Hello, precure! For runts, you seem to do pretty well don't you?"

"Kage!" Cure Pop shouted, the twins glanced towards Cure Pop, only to be thrown from behind.

"Not going to help your friends?" he asked, smirking. "They seem to be having a bit of trouble, don't they?"

"Why are you attacking us? What'd we do to you?" Cure Pop yelled at him.

"You weren't told?" Kage asked, holding up a small orb, inside there seemed to be several small creatures and a girl. They all looked terrible, like had suffered an awful pain. Cure Pop's heart hurt just looking at them.

"Who are they?" she asked, fist clenched. She wanted to help them, but she felt she couldn't for a while, a long while. Kage laughed.

"I'm quite surprised she didn't tell you herself. This is your princess. the reason you exist is because she failed her own mission to protect her kingdom, and you, my dear, are taking her place." Kage landed in front of Cure Pop, raising her chin slightly. "doesn't that upset you in the slightest?"

"I will help protect anyone I can. And if that means filling someone else place, I will!" she shouted.

"Half-Note Blaze!" the twin precure yelled as the second Darkzoid was defeated. The two ran up to where Kage and Cure Pop were having their conversation.

"What's going on?" Cure Faith asked. Cure Hope pointed to the small ball Kage was still holding. Cure Faith covered her mouth.

Kage turned to the other two girls. "You know nothing of what you're to protect and you're currently being betrayed, and you don't even know who it is!" He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Cure Hope asked. Kaya decided she could appear in front of the girls then. Perhaps if she appeared snarky, they wouldn't figure out it was her and she could continue to gather intellect on them.

"Me! You may not know who I am, but I hope it crushes you when you do find out." She said laughing. 'I don't really think that though.' Kaya thought, her heart was conflicted. Kage tossed the ball at the girls.

"Have fun saving your princess." He said as he and Kaya disappeared.

* * *

"Guys, sorry I'm late!" Kaya said as she ran back on the roof. "There are two students that just passed out in the hallway. By now, Yui and the twins had changed back and had the heart shards in their hands.

"Really?" Yui asked, running back inside. The two students in the hall were missing the heart shards the girls had collected. She sighed in relief, and soon the two students were waking up.

"Hey Kaya, are you sure we haven't met before?" Yui asked as the girls were walking back to class.

'Oh, no! Did they already figure it out?' she thought. "Uh, no I don't think so. I'm new to this area."

"Okay!" Yui said, opening the classroom door.

* * *

**Okay, so I realize that I never update and that its awful and should probably just give up. Not to mention that if I would've updated like I should, there would have been a Christmas special...Oh well maybe next year. **


End file.
